Faust
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: Have you heard the tale of Faust? The person who made a deal with the devil, Mephistopheles? Shadow had thought it all to be fiction until now. Mephadow AU.


Faust.

**Summary: Have you heard the tale of Faust? The person who made a deal with the devil, Mephistopheles? Shadow had thought it all to be fiction until now. Mephadow AU.**

**Warnings: Contains Sonadow, explicit rape scene and OOCness at times. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

∙/—\∙

"I wish to return to the in between." He said, not really caring if the other heard him; he was going anyway.

The red being upon the throne turned to face the other, menacing eyes brightening and a sadistic grin forming upon his face. "Why Mephistopheles, grown tired of your current soul already?" Upon his fiery throne, the king of the underworld let out chuckle.

The Archdemon was no mood for any of the dark overlords shit.

He had enough of ticks and misconceptions to last him the next 100 years at the at least! The young demon had been taking generations of Faust's but they only ever seem to disappoint him. All the necromancer blood had been bred out and they had become more boring and dull by the generation.

Whether that was Satan's on personal prank on him for convincing him to agree, or whether he thought it was benefiting to the other, he had reached the end of his rope in tolerance of it.

The hedgehog- shaped demon nodded, red and green iris showing no signs of desire to have a conversation with the evil overlord.

The demon ruler chuckled again, red lips curving into a grin, showing off his yellow fangs. "How long have you had this Faust? 60-70 years?"

"50." Mephistopheles corrected, "He was incapable of doing anything I had set out for him. And even his soul was bland and unsatisfying." The demon grimaced, his sour mood most likely the result of his hunger and desperation.

The other demon's misfortune only seemed to entertain the king further. "You always complain about them as if it's their fault. You do realise you're the one picking them?"

Yes, taken he _was_ picking them, but that wasn't the point. Lucifer was obviously indulging in his suffering, which pissed him off to no extent. Some friend. For the over 4000 years of service he had given the other, he was returned with this…this joke! But, one would expect nothing less from the devil himself.

Mephistopheles replied to his quip with a cold glair.

The overlord cackled yet again, his voice resounding against the walls. "I believe the word is 'Touché'"

Getting over his laughing fit, Lucifer rested his arms on his legs and looked down at the demon below. "So, where is the newest generation of Faust, now?"

But the one thing he did look forward to is once acquiring a new soul, he got to torment it. Usually, the soul had already been through a lot and was more immune to his tormenting. Over the past years, the Faust's had learned more about him and his victims had been told, warned and prepared for his arrival. Now that took the fun straight out of it.

But he was very excited about this one.

He was given the latest lists of Faust's and their locations, mental health status, ages and names. All of them usually in their late 20ies, 30ies or 40ies, all usually mentally well and all usually in Germany.

Not this one.

This one was 17, a teenager.

This one had long term depression and mood disorders.

This one lived in _America_.

How could he not be picked?

The dull expression on the younger demon's face turned into a smile.

"Green Hill High boarding school."

∙/—\∙

At the said school Shadow Faust sat at his desk deeply submerged in a text book.

The black and red hedgehog's attention was entirely devoted to his studies. For him, there was no need to indulge in the typical law-breaking ways of regular teenagers. Smoking, drinking, partying and sexual activities were all put on hold so Shadow could focus of his grades. After all, he could do all those things when he had his own company or something.

This was taught to him by his grandfather in his home county, Germany in his childhood before coming to America for his high school education. If he was going to be offered a good education, he would make it count. Shadow's ears pivoted around to meet the sound of knocking at his door. With a heavy sigh, the teenage hedgehog placed his text book on his desk and pulled open his dorm door.

"Geez you're a hermit."

Shadow's crimson eyes settled upon the form of his closest friend, Sonic leaning against the door frame. There was a flash of blue and the other hedgehog appeared behind him. "Seriously, a free period and you're in here reading."

Shadow snorted and rolled his eyes, fingering the text book he put down seconds earlier. "I see no point in just sitting around outside when I can do something productive."

"Productive being locking yourself up in your dorm and studding." Sonic said raising one eye ridge.

The ebony hedgehog's eyes rolled at his companions need to mock him and his studious ways. "Precisely." He muttered.

The cobalt hedgehog simply blew more air out of his nose showing his amusement. The blue male grinned before using his break-neck speed to crash-dive onto Shadow's dorm bed. "Whatever Shads." He rolled over on the bed and dug his face into the pillow so that only his left eye was showing. Shadow returned the other's emerald glare with a stern scarlet one.

"Get out of my bed."

"No."

"Now, Sonic."

"No. You come in."

"What?"

"Come lay with me~!"

Shadow felt heat gather at his cheeks. Not only was he embarrassed at his friend's proposal, but the seductive pose he was now in. Still flustered, the ebony male angrily pointed to the door. "Out, now."

Sonic looked up at the slightly older male with a pout gracing his features. "Why?"

Shadow groaned at the currently immature acting hedgehog. Pinching the bridge of his nose he replied,

"Get up and stop acting like a child. The bell is about to ring."

Sonic sat up, his eyes narrowing. "The bells not-"

He was unfortunately cut off by the school bell, leaving the older smirking and the younger with a childish pout.

"Now, I believe we have English next." The ebony hedgehog spoke pleasantly, a smile in his tone.

"Whatever." The cobalt hedgehog mumbled, sliding his legs off the bed and straightening his uniform.

"I hate English." Sonic complained, getting up and walking over to the door were his black and red partner awaited him.

"Well its Friday and last period so... Suck it up." Shadow said, slamming the door seconds after the blue hedgehog had stepped outside, making the said Mobian jump. Shadow received a heated emerald glare which he returned with a grin. The two made their way down the corridors along with several other stragglers who were making their own way to whatever class they had next. Shadow's eyes shifted from one door to the next, eyeballing the students as they lined up outside the classroom.

"So, my party tonight, you in?"

Shadow was brought from his daze by Sonic's question. He looked to the cobalt hedgehog and snorted "No."

Sonic looked slightly hurt by the ebon's remark but mockingly shot back "Of course you wouldn't! If word got out you were coming to my party, no one would come!"

Shadow gave the azure one a look that was filled with pity and patronisation and a cunning rebuttal followed. "Well of course I couldn't compare to you, Mr Life-of-the-party. When you got drunk the Last time I recall, you came into my dorm wearing your shirt on your head, screaming and crying that Katy Perry lied, kissing girls isn't fun and that you didn't like it."

Sonic blushed at the re-collection, before stuttering back. "Well you- you're a buzz kill!"

"You're immature."

"You're a loner."

"You're imprudent."

The cobalt teen scrunched up his muzzle in defeat, not knowing how to respond to a word he didn't know.

The two exchanged death glares before bursting out in laughter.

They kept on walking, but something seemed a little off to Shadow. His vision began to teeter and his body seemed to almost shift with it. Was the ground _shifting_? The ebon stopped dead in his tracks, not realising his friend still walking on and chattering about whatever. The ground quickly slid back into place stopping movement, as did Sonic, looking back at his companion with worry. "You okay Shads?"

The said hedgehog shook his head, shaking himself from the trance. "Yeah, fine."

'What the hell was that?' Shadow thought. 'I swear the ground moved, but did it?'

Both hedgehogs, black and blue had now found their English room and their classmates were buzzing about in what could hardly be called two lines.

The two stood side by side in front of their classroom before their teacher, Mrs Sue order them inside. Mrs Sue was an echidna probably in her mid-thirties. She was an orange-brown colour with white ribbon woven around her front two quills. "Come in class and I'll call the roll."

The class obeyed her orders and sat in their seats. Shadow sat beside Sonic and a bat named Rouge, both apart of their so called group. Mrs Sue sat in hers and began calling out names.

"Miles?"

"Here!"

"Blaze?"

"Present."

"Rouge?"

"Here."

"Sonic?"

"I'm here."

"Shadow?"

"Present."

"And Scourge?"

"Yo." The green shades-wearing hedgehog replied as the teacher closed the roll.

The lesson continued as normal, they were discussing and dissecting The Woman in Black. It was a pretty lax afternoon as they refreshed by watching the movie for the umpteenth time. By this point Shadow had seen this movie so many times that it no longer made him jump let alone frighten him. Not that it did in the first place...

Shadow rested his head in his hands and glared at the television screen. He jumped as he felt something cool trace his cheek and lead up to his ear. "Faust..." Was whispered into his ear along with the sound of air rushing in and past the triangular cartilage.

The whisper drifted into his ear yet again, making him shiver. Shadow asked Sonic and Rouge if they had heard anything which he received a shoosh from the teacher. A coldness met one side of his ear and dragged across his face to the other ear. His name was whispered yet again. Throughout the lesson, Shadow could hear his name said several times. He could also feel thing gripping his hand and brushing against his cheek.

The bell rung and class has ended. The lights flicked on and everyone noisily gathered their stuff and raced out. Shadow however, decided to take it slowly picking up his folder and zipped it up before thanking the teacher and walking out. Sonic had most likely gotten out as fast as he could, Rouge however chose to stay behind and walk with Shadow. The female bat strode beside him, her high healed black loafers clicking against the pale green Lino.

For some reason, the voice would not leave Shadow's head. It continued to echo. Whispering in a haunting way. And it felt like, there was a strange presence around him, as if there was someone, other than Rouge, strolling with him eating up his sight in an almost cannibalistic way. If the male hedgehog was superstitious, he'd say it would be a ghost, or a spirit glaring at him, but he convinced himself that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"You okay?" Shadow was pulled from his thoughts by concerned voice of his friend, her teal eyes showing signs of worry. "Somethin' on your mind?"

"No, no it's fine." Shadow assured, inwardly scolding himself.

"Are you sure, 'cuz Sonic said somethin' about you acting weird." The bat asked stopping to look her ebony companion in the eyes.

"Sure. I'm fi– Ughh!" Shadow's body slammed against the wall with force. It felt as if something was trying to force itself into the ebony one's body. Whatever it was seemed successful as the pain switch from Shadow's front to his chest. Something was inside Shadow, he could feel it. Feel its movement, feel it gripping to the inside, feel it settle itself into the black hedgehog's body. That something was then expelled through his back, leaving a painful sting were it had left.

"You are NOT fine, I'm calling Sonic and we're going to take you to sick bay."

That was the last thing Shadow heard before passing out.

∙/—\∙

"You have till sunrise." Iblis, the demon operating the portal to the in between said, giving him a half glance. "Not a moment after. The mortals will see you otherwise."

"I understand." Mephistopheles replied coolly, a grin flashing upon his lips. "I've been doing this since before you were born, anyway."

"We were fashioned from the same genetic material, idiot. We were born on the same day." Iblis growled the fire demigod glairing down upon his other half.

"And yet I'm the 1st Archdemon and you're a fire troll guarding your little fire cave." The crystal demon chuckled walking up to the platform.

"I am a _**god**_."

"Wrong religion, you Mesopotamian harlot."

"Just get in the fucking pentagram before I shut it and you don't get your own harlot." The fire demon snarled, stomping upon the podium.

The other demon smirked, stepping upon the marble. "What makes you think I'll use him as a concubine?" He asked curiously.

"Trust me." Iblis said, striking the oil, setting it alight. "I've seen what he looks like."

Mephistopheles gave his other half an odd look before flicking through the book upon the pedestal. He closed his eyes and began to chant and the pentagram slowly began to grow

"Oh and before you go." Iblis started, causing the other to crack open an eyelid. "Their medical science has advanced since your last visit."

'Why should I care?' he thought, before disappearing from the depths of hell.

The ground shook and cracked open allowing Mephistopheles to return to the in between. Acid green irises studied the world around them.

Green Hill High.

The school building itself appeared to be quite new and modern. It was a white-brick two-story building with dark blue and deep cream doors. Stainless steel staircases winded to the upper level and several murals were painted over the walls. But the blue-violet demon was not here to admire the architecture, but to retrieve his desired soul and return to hell. He slowly began to walk forward, completely melting through the wall and into the building.

Once inside the smell was horrendous.

Demons had a different sense of smell compared to mortals. Mortal could smell things like flowers and garbage– cologne, demons however smelled sin and virtue. Each sin and virtue had a pacific smell.

Wrath smelt like burning flesh, Lust smelled like sex, Envy smelled like saliva, Pride smelled like methane, Greed smelled like bleach, Sloth smelled like sweat and Gluttony smelled like rotten carcass. Sin didn't smell too good and that was what was radiating from the large mob of teenagers.

Mephistopheles's muzzle cringed at the odour.

It wasn't as if he wasn't use to it of course, but when one ventures upland one would prefer new, nicer smells. The violet demon's senses had told him that the new Faust had been inside this building.

A lot of the Faust he had taken in the past had been riddled with sin, this one was young and the demon had though that he would be a little less sinful. Though from what he had witnessed here, blood, sex and booze seemed to be average for teenag-

_What was __**that?**_

The demon inhaled again.

The single sweetest, most delicious smell to ever meet his nose swirled about into his nostrils.

Mephistopheles' head flicked to follow the intoxicating smell. There, walking away, was a black and red hedgehog expelling virtue. There was so much it created a small sparking white glow around him. His smell made the demon's mouth water and his body tense.

_Shadow Faust. _

The boy who was going to spend an eternity in hell with, his slave, was the most virtuous being to walk these floors.

His prey formed a line with his blue companion, which Mephistopheles paid zero attention to.

This Faust continued to shock him to his core. He had never gone near drugs or alcohol, he was a diligent worker, he was always honest and kind, never interacted that much with others, and was incredibly innocent. Mephistopheles wasn't an incubus, but right now, the smell of that boy's innocence was driving him absolutely insane.

The smell of purity was so strong in this one.

Purity's scent could not be described by any mortal means. It was a smell that made your mouth drool, it made you hungry, made you want to devour whatever was creating that smell. To a possessive demon like Mephistopheles, it was like dangling a raw steak in front of a neglected, vicious and starving Staffordshire bull terrier.

Not only would he get the meat, but kill anyone who got in the way.

To have a virginal slave was the dream of every demon, incubus or not. Mephistopheles had been around and smelt virgin's before, but they never smelled this well.

He debated with himself for a few moments over why exactly the sweet-scented beauty smelled the way he did, but then came to the conclusion that who gives a fuck as long as he was the one to bed him.

The lights went out and the violet demon couldn't help but get excited. A modern television turned on and a film began to play.

The hedgehog demon couldn't care less over what was playing; he was more interested in the sombre male sitting at the desk in front of him.

The hedgehog did look rather bored... Maybe he could have a little...fun with him while he was in class.

Mephistopheles placed two hands on the front of the desk and leaned down so he was in line with Shadow. The said male stared ahead, unaware of the demon at his front. The violet spirit looked deep into the crimson eyes of the ebony hedgehog, his own half lidded and clouded with lust.

Cold, pale, lavender lips brushed the tanned cheek. A gasp escaped the shady hedgehog and his crimson gaze switch from the T.V to the ghost of the demon's lips, a smirk now gracing the crystalline beast's maw.

Fangs, flesh and saliva travelled up the black hedgehog' face to his ear were the demon hissed the one word that he had hated for over 400 years, but now it tasted sweet when it left his mouth. "Faust."

He lingered on the consonant, pushing whatever air his body had harnessed out and into the school-boys ear.

Shadow's breathing sharpened and his body tensed. His head flicked from side to side, red eyes wide with alarm.

Mephistopheles chuckled; the black and red hedgehog was sure skittish. The said being rubbed his ear, covering it with his hand, eyes darting about most likely seeing of anyone had caught his little episode. The demon laughed again, boy this was going to be fun.

He leaned forward and placed his hands on the teen hedgehog's hips, ghostly sliding his talons over the young hedgehog's abdomen. Shadow gasped again, rushing to cover the offended area.

The demon's hands were compressed by those of the bashful teen. The pressure was so hard; he could feel the groves of his prey's ribs through the shirt, skin and fur.

Mephistopheles snickered, lent in and licked the rim of the shady hedgehog's ear. A silent yelp escaped tanned lips as the demon dragged his blue tongue over his face. The tip glided across to the other ear, were it flicked over the triangular cartilage.

Shadow repeated his earlier action, and swiped his ear again. Mephistopheles pulled away, narrowly missing the ebony hedgehog's paw.

If this was how the mortal male reacted to a simply play session, he couldn't wait for the real deal.

The rest of the afternoon was full of mysterious whispers, taunting licks and ghostly touches that fuelled the demon's excitement further for the night ahead.

The violet beings time with his prey was cut short as the lights returned, and the students began to create tumult. His desire, however, remained in his seat and watched his blue companion race out just as a loud ringing resounded against the classroom walls. Mephistopheles watched as Shadow slowly got out if his seat and packed away his book, his bat friend copying his actions.

The hedgehog thanked his teacher and walked out the door beside the bat girl.

The demon strode out alongside the ebony male, indulging in his confused and flustered look.

With the exception of the slutty bat, he and Shadow were alone, perfect. Of course the bat would have no idea what's going on, but all that would mean is that he would have to exit the scene quickly and return to Shadow in his dorm later tonight.

Then, Mephistopheles tackled the ebony hedgehog to the wall and pushed on his front. Slowly, the demon began to mould into his prey's body. There was a sudden jerk and the demon collapsed into Shadow's body.

Quickly regaining his senses, the violet being began to claim the soul and body of this Faust. He did it with every soul he had taken. It gave them the ability to see him, and other demons. He enjoyed playing with his prey, as all demons did. He planned on messing with this one's head to the point of meltdown, then taking him take to hell.

Within the given time period of course.

The violet demon expelled himself out the back of his prey and into the wall, the claiming process complete. With a watchful eye, he saw as Shadow collapsed and his bat friend shouted for him to wake up. Mephistopheles sunk back into the wall, a jagged grin placed on his lips.

Soon, Shadow would be his.

∙/—\∙

Shadow's eyes flung open, his breathing heavy and quick and his fists clutching his sheets with all his might. Wait... Sheets?

The scene came into focus, revealing to the ebony hedgehog that he was in the school's sick bay.

His panting eased as he lent forward, resting his arms on his legs. The striped males' easy breathing was short lived as cold, ghostly, crystal-like fingers slid over his sides and under his shirt. A bony chin rested on his shoulders and two arms embraced him.

"My, my, my, you slept a long time."

Shadow's panic was thrown into full throttle.

He tossed and turned trying to break free of the mysterious man, however his grip only tightened. Shadow tried to rip the arms off his body. The lavender and black violet appendages however refused to move. The claws dug deeper into his skin and the being nuzzled into the ebony hedgehog's neck.

"Oh no, my dear Shadow. There is no getting rid of me."

The teen struggled to find the words to fend off whatever it was embracing him.

"Wh- who?— WHAT are you?" He stuttered, having trouble forcing the words out of his throat.

"Ah, I see no one informed you that I was coming." The being purred into his ear, followed by a kiss from cold lips.

The being's arms retracted, sensually gliding his talons against the hedgehog's bare skin and fur as they went. Shadow immediately and abruptly pulled back, making him fall of the bed and land on his backside.

He would've screamed if whatever the fuck that was hadn't covered his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah." He whispered. "Can't have you making a ruckus, can we?" His crystal fingers moved from his mouth to his chin.

The being was a dark blackish-violet in colour, the tips of his quills and fingers a crystallised lavender shade. An arrow shape was present on his forehead, the same colour as his crystals and on his chest, a tuff of lavender crystal-like fur. His nose-less muzzle was a slickly pale purple, a fanged grin pursed those menacing lips. His eyes, the most daunting, reptilian irises of an acid green on a sclera of red lava.

Shadow ripped the hand from his face, holding the pale violet crystalline appendage from himself.

"I-I will ask again. Who are you?"

The being appeared shocked, but it soon faded and replaced with confusion and slight annoyance. "Your saying you don't know?"

The ebony hedgehog looked confused as he slowly shook his head, making his quills sway from side to side. "Am I supposed to?"

The being sighed and shook his own head in frustration, wrenching his wrist from the mortal boy's grip. "I am Mephistopheles. Though the other demons tend to call me Mephiles."

Shadow's crimson eyes widened. "O-other demons?"

Mephiles' eyes narrowed. "Your lack of knowledge is getting annoying... I rather you have two feet on the ground before I take you."

The door clicked and a cobalt hedgehog appeared. "Shadow! What happened?!" Sonic ran forward, walking straight past the demon and straight to the ebony one.

"Sonic–"

"He can't see me Shadow. Nor can he hear me." Mephiles said his eyes half lidded and his arms folded.

The black and red hedgehog completely ignored his blue friend, fixated upon the violet demon.

"I suggest you seek information from your father, I'm sure he can fill in the blanks." As he finished his sentence, he sunk through the floor.

It took Shadow a long, LONG time to process what just happened. He had passed out only to be awaken by a demon who seemed totally fixated with him, and told him only he could see and hear him. The ebony one's head was seriously in turmoil.

"Shadow!"

A peach hand connected with the said hedgehog's fawn cheek with such force it left a bitter sting and probably a red mark. Crimson eyes pulled into focus and a worried Sonic stared back. "We lost you for a second there."

Shadow shook his head to see three of his friends and one acquaintance around him. Sonic and Rouge of course, Tails, a genius kid who was in his class and Knuckles, Rouge's boyfriend.

"Greez Hun, you were our for 3 hours." The bat said, moving next to her friend. "What happened?"

Shadow rubbed the back of his neck, the ghost of Mephiles' muzzle still nuzzling itself into his shoulder. "I don't know, I can't remember." He said honestly.

"The nurse said you had a panic attack." Tails said, stepping forth, a clip board in his hands.

"Well, hopefully it doesn't happen again." Sonic added, patting his friend on the shoulder.

The friends exchanged chit chat and it wasn't long till the nurse permitted Shadow to be on his way.

Sonic decided he'd walk the Faust back to his dorm– on account that his own dorm was directly across from the ebony ones.

It was about 8 o'clock when the two departed in the hallway, Sonic to have dinner, shower and then prepare for his party, Shadow to retrieve answers about the events of that day.

The Faust boy slammed his door shut and leaned against it.

_"I suggest you seek information from your father, he'll fill in the blanks."_

'Fill in the blanks?' Shadow mused. 'Does my father know about... About him?'

The music over the hall began to pound, suggesting that Sonic had setup all he needed for the party and that the party goes were on the move. The music was very loud; the bass shook the floor and made Shadow's heart feel funny. What was that again, that genre? Dubstep? Nightcore? Nightstep? He didn't know, but he didn't really care. As long as the party proved no inconvenience to him.

Slowly, he made his way to his phone. The teen winced as he picked up the device, wanting to call his father in Germany for answers, but fearful of obeying the violet demon. The number was dialled and the phones began to ring.

"'Ello?"

"Dad!" Shadow exclaimed, trying to voice over and get away from the music.

"Shadow! 'ow are you v'y son?"

"I'm good, school is going well."

"V'here is your accent gone? 'avent gotten into trouble 'ave ve?"

"You ask me that every time I call. And no, I haven't gotten into trouble."

"V'ell if it isn't v'at than v'hy 'ave you call?"

Shadow was silent, his voice began to quiver, not sure how to start the conversation. "Dad... Have you heard of Mephistopheles?"

He could hear his dad's smile fall.

"V'hy v'ould you v'ant to know v'y son?" He asked his tone serious and stern.

"Oh it's just–"

"'e's v'ere, isn't 'e?"

Shadow stayed silent for a long time. He sighed and whispered a small yes into the phone.

"'e v'asn't supposed to be back v'or another 20 years, minimum."

"This is scaring me, dad. What do I do?" Shadow said, worry lacing is tone, clutching his earphone cord tightly.

"V'ere is not v'uch you can do..." Shadow's father sighed. "I v'ought moving you to die Vereinigten Staaten v'ould prevent 'im from coming. So you could start a v'amily, and a part of die Faust's v'ould live on viz out v'is curse."

"And of course you were wrong." A new voice was added into the conversation, one both Faust's did not want to hear. The violet demon, speak of the devil (no pun intended) stood with a grin on his face roughly a metre away from the ebony hedgehog. He had to swallow a scream.

"Mephistopheles." Shadow's father growled into the phone.

Shadow turned and stuttered into the phone. "Wait– I thought–"

"Faust's can see and hear me, my dear. I would've thought you knew that by now." Mephiles derided, walking forward to the mortal teen.

The said teen gripped his phone with such might, his eyes wide and glaring into those of the demons. The gaze was so intense, he almost forgot about his father screaming and cursing at the demon, and telling Shadow to let him speak.

"Y-yes father." The ebony one quickly turned up the volume so he could hear and then offered the phone to Mephiles. "He wants to talk to you."

The violet being took the phone and said hello in a polite voice, if only Faust had been so nice.

"V'art do you v'ant viz v'y son!" The German barked. "V'ere are other PREPARED Faust's over 'ere. V'hy do you insist on taking die youngest von."

Mephiles chuckled deeply followed by an amused sigh. "It's as if you Mobians completely forget your pasts. The last generation knew what pleased a demon, now it's all about those who are 'prepared'."

"...vart do you v'ean?"

"Oh, I remember when they use to offer us young virgins." The violet demon sighed in nostalgia. "I had a binding contract then so no virgin for me."

Shadow's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He slowly began to walk backwards, wanting to get to the door unnoticed.

"I was feeling a bit left out until this handsome pure virgin was to the Faust name, coincidently at the same time I retire my old one." The violet beings expression darkened, a fanged grin placed itself firmly upon his lavender lips. "I'll tell Shadow you said goodbye... and get well soon, because Satan knows what I'm going to do to him tonight."

The phone flew across the room and hit the wall. The demon couldn't care less if he had broken the expensive phone, all his green irises were fixated upon now was the hot little virgin trying to unlock his dorm door.

**[****WARNING****: ****EXTREMELY**** GRAPHIC AND MENALTLY DISTURBING RAPE/SEX SCENE/LEMON AHEAD! IF YOU ****DO NOT**** WISH TO READ THIS SCROLL DOWN TILL THE END WARNING SIGN]**

The mortal male shook the door knob violently. He wasn't sure if he could escape the demon, but he'll be damned if he wasn't going to try.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mephiles sung, hooking his finger through the ebony one's belt loop. "Where do you think you're going?"

Shadow gave up on the door kicked off the demon before making a B-line to the window. His efforts were in vain as Mephiles grabbed his tie, yanking him off course.

The violet being pulled on the tie so the hedgehog coiled in so they were face-to-face. Their bodies smashed together, Mephiles' groin grounded against the other, much to Shadow's discomfort.

The demon slid his talons under the blouse of the mortal boy. He glided his claws down the back of his prey, obviously indulging in the virgin Faust's reaction.

He purred and moved his hand to the knot in the tie.

Slowly, slipping his hand back from inside the mortal's shirt, the demon used both hands to untie the neck wear.

Mephiles glared at the hedgehog boy, his eyes half cast, a lusting ray about him. The tie finally came off and was flung to the floor.

The demon laughed low and suggestively, his eyes shifting from the boy's panicky eyes to his chest area.

Shadow though, was now free of any attachment to the demon. Consequently, the moment the being's hands left his body, he bolted.

Mephiles reaction time was slower than normal, most likely because of his currently out of control desperation. Pale lavender talons grasped the knee of the ebony one, making him cascade to the ground with a massive thud. The violet being was pulled to his knees in the process.

Pain racked the small hedgehog's body; however he didn't let that faze him and dug his nails into the carpet. Mephiles persisted in taking the hedgehog, talons pulling his prey back digging so deep they pieced the skin creating a mild leakage of blood.

Shadow shrieked as Mephiles yanked him back, the grip he had on his skin ripping the flesh further. The demon's grasp lessened and he pulled his talons out of the wounds he had made in the others knee. He grabbed the white clothed shoulder and flipped the teenage hedgehog onto his back. Those sickening green eyes drinking up the sight of his exposed and venerable prize before him.

The ebon one had his chance to get away, but he decide against it. The evidence suggesting the other was ALOT stronger than he.

The violet being now towering over him, the teens body directly beneath. His crimson gaze locked by a piecing reptilian green.

The demon's body laxed, sitting on and pinning the legs of the streaked one below him. Shadow couldn't help but notice their crutches grinding together.

A fanged grin pursing Mephiles lavender maw at the younger's wince. His smoky crystal feet sliding under the ebon's legs.

Pale lavender claws glided down the teen hedgehogs white school blouse, only stopping at the last button. With one hand, he grasped the clear plastic, with the other, pulled the white fabric so the button could slip through the hole.

The bottom half of Shadow's tummy was exposed, a part of which a certain violet beings fingertip began to draw circles on.

The finger stopped its motion and the hand it belonged to placed itself on one side of the ebony stomach. The other hand followed and place it's cold self on the opposite side.

Shadow's eyes were wide, his chest heaving up and down violently, not knowing what was going to happen; whether this was real or not. The teen hedgehog was lost in traumatic thought, his eyes, trying to read those acidic irises.

Green and poisonous red gaze that was eating up the sight before him, his expression, one of a hard core sadist.

Shadow yelped as his chest was completely exposed. Mephiles had ripped open his shirt, the other seven buttons he had not yet undone flew off in every direction, bouncing off the walls and rolling on the ground till their kinetic stopped.

The demon grinned, dropping the fabric and descended to the neck of the other where he sunk in his fangs.

Shadow shrieked in agony, though his voice was drowned out by the thudding music next door.

Mephiles' fangs slid out of the bite they had made and said, "Your little blue friend having a party?"

When the pained teen only glared at him with watery eyes when the demon replied to his silence, "Don't worry, we'll have our own little private party in here."

The demon chuckled and licked up the blood from the wound he had inflicted. He continued to bite, lick and suck upon the ebon's neck, letting his prey's thoughts drift as he kept to one activity.

Shadow glared at the ceiling, his eyes now watering at the constant bites and claws digging deep into his skin.

His mind was going a million miles an hour, questioning the demon named Mephistopheles and his actions.

Could he fight the demon off?

What were his intentions?

What was going to do with Shadow after stealing his virginity?

Was he going to be taken back to hell with this thing?

Was he going to spend all of eternity with him?

Could he try and stop Mephiles from accomplishing such an act?

Could he bargained off and traded with one of his cousins?

All were too remained unanswered until Shadow could get the demon off of him before his body would become Mephiles' Candy land.

His timing couldn't have been better as the demon's maw slowly began to slide down the ebon's torso, consequently shifting his body lower and letting go of his legs.

Shadow discreetly raised his knees, slipping them out from under the crystallised one.

Mephiles tongue began to explore the part of the streaked hedgehogs torso were his liver and stomach would be. The bluish purple appendage homed by two lips and a jaw, set to work on the patch of flesh, licking, sucking and biting yet again.

The violet being looked up to his 'helpless' prey to make a quip about how tasty he was, not expecting to be met with a pair of metal based shoes.

Mephiles was shot clean across the room, smashing into Shadow's book case. Several text books and the encyclopaedia britannica fell on the demon's head, comically ending with a glass snow globe that shattered on impact.

The owner of the merchandised however, grabbed his keys and unlocked the door, slamming it behind him before he ran.

He headed towards Sonic's dorm, praying he was sober enough to help him. However, upon reaching his door step, crashed into a green hedgehog.

"I'm sor–" Shadow stopped when he laid eyes upon the character. Scourge wasn't a person he particularly liked but now wasn't the time to play favourites.

"Scourge!"

The chartreuse one's ice blue eyes snapped to the darker hedgehog upon hearing his name.

"You gotta help me!" Shadow said, now aware of his door rattling.

"Hey, your shirts open." The shades wearing male slurred. Great, he was drunk.

"I know, look–"

"Your chest fur is soft." Scourge chuckled, rubbing a gloved hand over the white patch.

Shadow grabbed the other teen's arm and pulled away from his body. "Look–"

"Hey what's all this red stuff. It's on your shirt to!" The male interrupted, looking at his blood-stained glove.

However he wasn't given an answer as a crystalline hand grabbed him by his jacket and thrashed him against the wall.

'Oh no...'

Before Shadow could even blink he was hurled over the shoulder of his captor, and marched right back onto his dorm.

The door was shut and locked before the demon slammed the small teen hedgehog on to his own bed.

The violet being forced himself upon the much younger hedgehog, his eyes flaring and his body movements rough.

This was the first time Shadow had seen his face since he kicked him right in the said place.

Mephiles. Was. _**Pissed.**_

Shadow began to fidget violently as the demon started to literally rip off his clothes.

He grabbed the shoulder of the undone blouse and pulled, the fabric tearing in half and slipping off the ebon's small body.

He slipped two his fingers into one side of Shadow's pants belt loop and dittoed the action with the other side, his hands clenched into fists and he pulled. All at once, zippers and stitches alike, ripped open as the entire front of Shadow's pants were torn apart. The boy yelped again as lavender talons dug deep into his hip, wounding him further. Though he was more worried about the other hand of the demon, yanking down his pants.

This was beginning to become too real to Shadow; he grabbed the hands currently violating his body. Making an attempt at pushing off his attacker.

Red and green eyes looked up and bored into those blood red orbs. The look in his eyes said that he was probably going to cause the ebon more pain than he originally intended. The teen couldn't help but cower.

"Stop moving!" Mephiles growled, pulling out of the younger's grip and grabbing his hands and bending back his fingers.

Shadow yelped again, trying to twist out of the demons grip.

The violet being however, overpowered him and pressed his hands against the wall.

The moonlight flickered onto them both, illuminating a reflective item upon the teen's desk.

Green irises strayed to that spot and a grin formed upon his lips.

It was a steak knife.

Shadow whimpered at the sight of Mephiles' grin. His eyes followed the other's gaze to the empty plate that once held yesterday's dinner, more importantly, the cutlery he had forgotten to wash up was sitting on the plate.

His panic was put up a notch when the demon grabbed the knife and held it back.

"Stay, STILL!"

Shadow screamed as the steak knife was driven through his hand and into the wall. His wound began to bleed excessively and tears streamed down his face.

The ebon cried, trying to voice over the pounding music. "Help! Help me please! Somebody! Rape–"

He was cut off when two lavender lips crushed onto his own. He whimpered as the demons maw pried open his own, a blue appendage that ravaged his neck and body once before now ran itself over the moist cavern of his younger prey.

Shadow's grip on the sheets tightened immensely as the violet being's tongue laced his mouth. The invader pulled the tongue forward held it in place with his fangs and bit down upon pink appendage. Shadow let out a muffled scream. He continued to viciously bite the others tongue and lip. The ebon tried to scream, he tried to fight but his hands were immobile and his mouth was being ravished by the haunting demon.

Mephiles detached his mouth from the other, his grin showing bloody fangs. "My you are a tasty one."

He licked the holes now present in the male's lip. The wounds slowly disappeared, leaving nothing but a sting as a mere memory of the bite.

The demon pulled the knife out of the others hands and grabbed his wrist. "Now, have you learned your lesson?"

Shadow whimpered but nodded. The being let go of his wrist and the ebon hedgehog slid his bloody hand down into his lap, nursing the wound carefully.

Mephiles grabbed the hand and licked the injury, the skin and flesh healing seconds after the saliva made contact. Again, Shadow could still fill the pain.

The pained hand was given a gentle kiss and placed back in his lap. Their foreheads touched and acidic green met blood red.

The demon kissed the other again, the streaked one was reluctant, not sure if the violet being wanted him to return the kiss or to remain how he was.

Crystalline fingers glided over his naked back, pushing him forward into the lap of his captor. Those cold fingers slipped down his prominent spine, meeting with the lose fabric.

The pale lavender talons wrapped around his tail and pulled it from the small fabric hole. The slacks were pulled off his tiny black body, leaving his red boxers the only article of clothing left on his body.

Mephiles slid his hands underneath the body of his prey, picked the hedgehog and laid him down upon the bed. His cold lips slid down the younger's body, over his torso, burring his face into the white tuff of chest fur and inhaled before continuing down to his abdomen.

Why was the demon wasting his time with gory one-sided foreplay?

Shadow yelped when Mephiles bit down upon the teen's pants line, the soft and sensitive flesh piecing easily. The demon licked the wound, however it did not heal, the nibble only to get the other's attention. The streaked teen gulped, having a general idea if what part of him was about to be molested. The violet being clutched the red elastic between his fangs.

He yanked down the boxes with his teeth, slowly switching spots so the pants would come off easily. Soon, the boxers were no longer upon the boy's body, leaving the young male bare and vulnerable to the demon.

Mephiles kisses his hips, looking up to the hedgehog suggestively. The other shook his head, clamping his eyes shut.

"No?" The demon asked, lumbering on all fours over his Faustian prey.

The black furred hedgehog's red eyes wide, glued to the those half lidded ones of the crystalline monster, not daring to even blink as he shook his head.

"Why?" He frowned, all evidence of his previously coy behaviour washed away by his stern tone and annoyed expression.

Shadow quailed at the demon's sudden mood change, having already suffered his wrath once; the teenage school boy really did not want to go through that trauma again.

Mephiles' hands, pressing upon the mattress beside Shadow's head, pushed harder so the Mobian sunk deeper. The crystalline demon's face darkened immensely, green and red eyes boring into the one below. "Tell me why, Faust." His tone dark, willed with ire.

Shadow only coward more, not knowing really why the demon was getting so worked up, but did not want to question him, speaking in his presence was hard enough. He half-coiled to cover his naked self, his knees and calves pressing against the body of his crystalline captor.

When the Faust boy did not reply, the violet beings grip on the sheets tightened. "GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION JOHANN!" His crystal fists banged against the mattress, his eyes filled with rage and something else... Heartbreak?... Betrayal?

_"W-who?" _

Shadow looked up in pure shock, not knowing who the demon addressed him as.

Mephiles' expression changed quickly, venturing from anger to annoyance and agitation.

"I want an explanation. Now, Faust." The demon snapped, pressing his forehead against the other.

Shadow remained silent for a while. When the demon sighed and whispered an encouraging 'Go on' before the boy could muster up enough courage to speak. "Well? first off... I didn't know you truly existed till a couple hours ago." The hedgehog entreated, constantly flinching in case the being were to drastically change moods. When nothing happened, he continued.

"When I woke up you were already molesting me. An–and when you knew that I had no desire to do anything with you, you continued to... Do things." The ebon stuttered upon that last sentence, clutching his legs tight over his body to cover himself from the other.

"And, why me? I have better looking cousins both female and male, I know you're into innocence and all..." His gaze strayed for a bit as he trailed off. It quickly snapped back, eyes bursting with now a scolding ire and confidence as he continued to chide his current dominate.

"And you didn't know this is MY body and I am my OWN person. Not your automatic sex slave."

Mephiles looked quite taken aback at the teen hedgehog's outburst, but his expression changed back to its original clouded lust.

"Oh my dear Shadow, let me correct your mistakes.."

"Yes, you did not know, but you were supposed to know." The demon purred, sitting on the body of his Faustian love. "It's amazing how long they managed to keep you in the dark."

The violet being slid his hands over the other's bony shoulders, kneading the muscles deep and affectionately.

"When I continued to touch you, as much as you tried to avoid coming to thank conclusion, you liked it." His fingers travelled down to the others manhood, his claw tips gently stoking the appendage. Shadow had to bite his lip to suppress a moan.

"And you say that you less attractive compared to your cousins. But you, my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy Shadow..." The demon trailed off, leaning in closet to the hedgehog's stunned face. "Thou art the fairest of them all." The demon said in a low, soft tone, in an almost romantic way.

"Fair? Didst thou suddenly mistake me for a maiden?" Shadow mocked. Despite his shortened breath and his voice cracking in places, the joke seemed to come out with a confident ring. His panting eased when the demon stopped stroking him.

Cold lavender lips moulded upon tanned, passionately kissing his Faustian beloved. The maws left each other, the only thing connecting them, a string of saliva.

The demon's eyes were half cast as he crooned, staring into the other's crimson eyes. "To me, you, my dear, are the fairest being to ever live."

Shadow gasped, blinking quickly in disbelief. The mood quickly changed as Mephiles' expression switch once again to one of an aggressive lust, eyes narrowed yet half cast, a grin devious and sadistic, a long blue pointy tongue gliding over white bloodied fangs.

"Now as for MY body." Mephiles remonstrated, a crystallised hand travelling up to the other's throat. "You belong to me, now. Everything about you is mine." He clutched the ebon's neck tightly, pushing on his wind pipe and cutting off his air supply. He began to gag, his hands now gripping the others in a furious attempt to pull them off his throat.

"You ARE my slave Faust. And if I use you for sex, so what? I OWN you, your body is MY body." He let go of his throat, letting Shadow pant heavily, trying to recover his breath. The ebon glared in resent at the violet demon, his eyes narrowed as he rubbed his neck.

"These two lips are mine," he said, pressing a single digit to the other's lips. The fingers trailed down to the ebon's recently bruised throat. "This trachea is mine." The lone finger changed into two hands as they brushed over his shoulders. "These two shoulders are mine." The hands slid over onto his fur tuff and sat there. "This fur tuff is mine." One of the hands slid further down and tightly grasped his member. Shadow was caught off guard and let out a sweet moan. "This gorgeous organ is mine." The other hand glided past and rested upon his entrance. "This ring of muscles is mine." The demon poked it, making Shadow's body tense further.

"And this," Mephiles began, letting go of the younger's member and moving his other hand from his entrance. His two crystalline paw's pressed against his chest, right up against his heart. He could feel the muscle pound as it pumped fluid require for the hedgehog to live around his body. "This is my heart."

"Don't you have your own? "The Faustian boy asked, curiously, though his voice still semi hostile. The demon held the others hand and pressed it to his chest, when any normal Mobians heart would be. Feeling no beat, Shadow looked up to the demon's passionate eyes. He removed the mortal's hand from his chest and kissed the hand before placing it in his lap.

The ebony hedgehog, now quite confused, not sure as to which way Mephiles was leading him, began to fidget under beneath him.

The violet demon pressed down upon the others chest to prevent him from fidgeting further. Once the ebon got the message, the demons hands moved down to stroke the hedgehog. The other began to let out involuntary moans at his erotic action. His prey's member began to harden, against his will entirely. Shadow shook his head.

What was the demon up to? Why was he giving him pleasure? He might as well give up on trying to understand the others and his motives. He was almost bipolar within his stand of sex.

No sooner had Shadow thought that, the demon's grip on the others external organ tightened immensely, exchanging the ebon's moans of pleasure for a yelp of pain. Upon hearing his cry, the violet being's grip only tightened further. "T-that hurts! Let go!"

"Say you love me."

"What?– Why?– Ahh!" The ebon yelped when the violet one's unoccupied hand dug its claws into his hips, piecing the flesh for the umpteenth time that night.

"Tell me that you can't be without me."

Shadow opened his mouth to object but the violet being pressed on his throat to restrict speech. "Tell me that you've waited for this... For me."

"B-but–"

"Just say it." Mephiles let go of Shadow's neck letting the air re-fill his strained lungs.

He swallowed his pride and put his inexperienced acting skills to the test– as his life depended on it.

"I've been waiting for this moment... For you. I can't live without you." Despite his lack of acting ability, the boy trailed off as if he was a young teenage girl confessing her affections to her lover. "...I love you, Mephiles."

The demon leaned forward and kissed his slave forcefully running his hands over the others face. He broke from the younger, the mortal panting heavily.

"Good boy." He said before thrusting his fingers into the other. Shadow screamed. The demons clawed digits moved about inside him, occasionally scratching the flesh.

The ebon fidgeted uncomfortably at the violet being's fingers, as they pressed further into him.

"Where is it?" Mephiles muttered, his two digits rubbing his walls.

"Where is what? There is nothing in there so take your fingers out!" Mephiles moved closer and made a scissor movement, stretching his prey's entrance further. "I'll keep my fingers in till I find it."

"What are you trying to find?!" The ebon's body while the demon was 'fingering' him was tense. His shoulders were scrunch and he had propped himself upon his elbows, glaring in horror at the demon and his current choice in action. Shadow's body was suddenly hit with a wave of pleasure. His elbows had given way, due to their owner's sudden weakening. The ebon's body flopped down against the bed, letting a moan escape his lips. Mephiles grinned at the heavy blush across the Faust's face.

"That." His fingers began to rub the spot with a decent amount of pressure, making his prey toss and turn. "That's what I was looking for."

The demon withdrew his fingers and pried his legs apart. Mephiles slammed into him, Shadow let out a scream of both pain and pleasure as he was hit in the spot directly.

He gripped the edges of the mattress and screamed and the demon repeatedly thrusted into the other.

In a second, Mephiles' long fangs buried themselves into Shadow's neck. He screamed again, the demon's grip on the hips of the fidgety hedgehog below him ripping the skin further.

The ebon's voice was competing with the music pounding from across the hall, he was sure it already surpassed it. But his screamed no longer begged for help, no longer screaming solely in agony, but in an agonising pleasure.

He was being raped, but was feeling pleasure. 'Rape' and 'pleasure' should not be in the same sentence, but he honestly couldn't help it.

Tears and sweat ran into his eyes, making them red and blurring his vision. But then again, it's not like anyone could help him out of this anyway. He was being raped and stolen by a demon.

Who could defend him? And plus, if anyone managed to break open the locked door and walk in... What would they see? Only Faust's could see the demon, and he was the only Faust living in the state– country probably.

To others, well, what would being screwed by an invisible person look like? His thoughts were interrupted when Mephiles bit down hard. Shadow screamed and with one final thrust, they both reached organism in a union. The ebon panted heavily though, through the demon only smirked.

**[EXREMELY GRAPHIC RAPE/SEX/LEMON SCENE OVER]**

He lent down and pressed his lips gently against the other, pulling out as he did so.

"Good night, my dear Shadow. I shall see you tomorrow." And with that, Mephiles through the bed and out of sight.

Shadow sat and stared at his naked, dirtied, cum-covered, bloody self in shock. He was officially, no longer a virgin.

His body began to tremble, his eyes turned red and wet. He sat there in silence for a bit, staring at the wall, tears silently running down his face. An agonising scream filled the room once again before the hedgehog buried his face into his bloody pillow, staining it further with his tears. He pulled up the dark cover his face, hiding away from the rest of the world as he cried himself to sleep in his blood stained sheets.

∙**/****—****\**

"Ow, my head." Sonic whined as he rubbed his aching temples. He looked around the dishevelled room displaying several comatose bodies sprawled about in random places. Broken and empty bottles and cans of alcohol littered in high numbers around the joint, reflecting the sunlight that cracked through the drapes.

"I am NEVER having a party again!" The cobalt one murmured to himself.

From what he could recall, last night was a night he regretted, and from what little he could remember, he didn't want to know the rest. He stood up, struggling to find his footing. He lent against the wall, sighing before walking out of his dorm. The door was slightly ajar, he had to use a good amount of force to push it open, hearing a thud as the wood swung on its hinges.

The blue one's eye ridge raised at the green hedgehog knocked out upon the floor. He kicked the other to see if he was awake. When his only response was a groan, he slid his foot under the other and flipped him into his back. Sonic's eyes widened at the dried blood, staining Scourge's glove. Once he was awake, he would need to have a chat to the chartreuse hedgehog.

The azure one stormed past him and pushed on Shadow's door. It wouldn't open. He grabbed the knob and jiggled it. No affect. That was odd. He looked at his watch.

9:30 am.

Shadow would be up by now.

He turned and marched back into his dorm.

He stepped over passed out bodies to his bedside table, digging through the draws to find Shadow's spare key. Once that item was acquired he made his way over to the others room and unlocked it. The doors creaked open to reveal a shaded dorm. Emerald orbs darted back and forth in suspicion. His eyes rested upon a head of black quills.

"Hey Shadow!" He grabbed the others body and attempted to shake him from his sleep. No response. "Shadow?" He shook him harder.

The blue hedgehog dashed up to the window and threw open the blinds, spilling light into the room. The light did affect his hangover, but he didn't care at the moment. He quickly walked over to the bed bound Mobian and yanked off the covers. "Hey Shad–" the colour visibly drained from his face as his eyes surveyed the horrific sight before him. The small black hedgehog was half coiled, his face deathly pale, soaking in his own blood, tears and something white. Wounds covered his naked self, dried blood clumping his fur. Sonic's vision blurred as he leant over and threw up in the garbage pail.

He bolted down the halls using his top speed, he ran into the sick bay, screaming for the nurse. The said rabbit quickly ran up to assist the panicked hedgehog. "Calm down Sonic. What's wrong?"

He grabbed her hand and ran her over to Shadow's dorm, not even bothering to explain. He yanked her into the room and pointed out Shadow.

"Oh my god!" She said, running over and pressing her fingers to his bruised neck. "He has no pulse." She pushed him onto his back and began to perform CPR. "Call an ambulance!" She shouted, pressing upon the hedgehog chest.

The cobalt one quickly did as he was told, running off to fetch his phone. The nurse, in the meantime had managed to get Shadow breathing again, doing her best to keep him alive until the ambulance arrived.

Ten minutes later, Sonic was sitting in an ambulance alongside Shadow on a stretcher. He softly stroked his best friend's arm, eyes still watering at the sight of his broken friend.

How did this happen?

Who did this?

What had he done wrong to deserve this?

Sonic's head hit the stretcher, tears sliding down his cheeks as he began sob quietly.

The doors of the ambulance flung open and the blue hedgehogs head flung up. The Ambo's took the stretcher and hurried Shadow over to the emergency room. The nurse helped Sonic out of the van and led him to the waiting room. There, the cobalt one collapsed onto a chair, his head in his hands.

"They'll be able to save him," She said, taking a seat beside him and patting his back. "It'll be okay."

The usually happy and carefree hedgehog ran his hands over his face, rubbing his irritated eyes. "It'll be okay?" Was all he could say, though it came out boggled in his croaky voice.

He said it more to himself than to Nurse Vanilla. He needed to be reassured. For some reason, he really didn't believe her.

Stupid, not believing a highly trained medical officer.

But he just…didn't.

He needed to hear it from Shadow. He needed to tell him it'll be okay. Why, he had no idea, but right now, he just needed the other's reassurance.

"Don't worry Mr Sonic!"

Emerald orbs lay upon an infant rabbit who looked a lot like the nurse. She wore an orange dress and held a chao plush doll with a red bow tie.

"Oh yes this is my daughter, Cream." Nurse Vanilla said, gesturing to the infant.

The said rabbit held out a hand for the other to shake. Sonic's attention for the girl was suddenly dragged away as three teenage Mobians burst through the door.

Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, ran up to Sonic, Cream and Vanilla.

"Sonic! Is Shadow okay, are you okay?!" Rouge exclaimed quickly, grabbing his fawn hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken." His gaze switched from the bat to the door to the emergency room, "I wish I could say the same for Shadow, though." He sighed.

All of them waited patiently, for a while. Rouge would not sit still, constantly twiddling her thumbs, getting up and walking around to the toilet, to the venders, to ask the ladies and gentlemen at the desk on how Shadow was doing. Knuckles was trying to comfort her and calm her down, usually she'd say a lot 'what ifs', which he quickly regarded as 'that wouldn't happen'.

Tails kept flicking through his hand-held device and discussing with Nurse Vanilla about Shadow's condition.

Sonic sat there and moped, being a simple haze of depression in the room. Cream tried to help him cheer up but nothing worked.

Finally after two and half hours of waiting, a doctor came out and called Sonic and Vanilla's name. All of them gather around.

"He's had a close call." The doctor said, eyeing his clipboard. "If you hadn't brought him in when you did, he wouldn't have made it."

"What— What happened to him?" Rouge asked after a period of silence.

"I'm afraid to say he was brutally raped."

A gasp was let out from everyone except Sonic, who just stood there, expressionless.

"He has several other wounds, including large holes in his tongue, serve bite marks in his neck and several cuts in his hips." The doctor sighed and held the clipboard beside him. "He's suffered horrific blood loss and won't be out of hospital for about a month."

All of them bowed their heads for a few moments before a nurse took them in to see him.

"He's very weak so we can only give you a few minutes." He said, nodding them off, a gesture that they could go inside.

The black and red hedgehog looked up, a faint smile upon his lips. "Hey guys." He said meekly.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic shouted, pushing past everyone in order to sit next to his best friend. "How are you going?"

Shadow laughed and closed his book. "Better. How's your hangover?"

The others snickered and giggled as Sonic blushed, replying quietly, "It's fine…"

The laughs died down and silence replaced it. This silence was broken by Knuckles, who quietly mumbled, "Do you— you know…"

Rouge elbowed him in the rib after seeing Shadow's rapid head drop and nervous expression. "You're really going to ask him that-"

"No it's okay."

Rouge's scowled whisper was interrupted by the ebon hedgehog. "The staff said I have to speak to the police later anyways."

Sonic stood out of his seat, a grin upon his face. "Don't worry! The SSP is the best there is! They're sure to catch, your…your…" The azure hedgehogs smile faded as he trailed off and gloom returned once again.

"Excuse me but it's time for you guys to leave." The nurse from before said, peeking his head around the corner of the door.

As he asked, the other five began to head out the door, however Sonic stayed. "Sir." The nurse said. "Sir!"  
"It's okay." Shadow replied. "Just let him stay for a few more minutes."

The nurse's muzzle cringed. "Alright, but only a few." Once he left, Sonic immediately turned to Shadow, emerald eyes flaring.

"Tell me what happened." He said darkly.

Shadow's gaze met the ground. He bit his lip and decided to tell his tale. "You wouldn't believe me. No one would. But-" The ebon looked up to his friend, the other's glare hard.

"Tell me, Shadow." The azure one said, stroking his shoulder.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone." Sonic nodded.

"I was raped by a demon and he seemed to be convinced that I belonged to him. I'm pretty sure he left me for dead in that bed." Shadow sighed, his voice shallow.

Sonic could not comprehend what was he had just said.

Shadow said he was raped by a _demon. _

_A mythical creature._

But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The ebon did have holes in his tongue. _Holes_. And those bite marks on his neck suggested he was mauled by a lion.

"A demon, huh?" Shadow nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what did it look like, what was it like?"

"Uhh, well…He was a dark purple with these, blue and purple crystal things on the end of his quills. And he had crazy mood swings and if I didn't shut up or play along, he'd hurt me. Bad."

"That's- That's terrible." He whispered, imaging the monster in his head.

He wouldn't say he believed Shadow, his story sounding off for someone who was recently traumatized. He could only hope that with the proper psychiatric attention, the real culprit would be exposed.

The nurse from before came in and said that it was time for Shadow to rest. Sonic looked reluctant to leave his friend alone, gripping the other's hand rather tight. Shadow nodded him off, gesturing that he could leave.

The cobalt one let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around the ebon one. Being mindful of his scabs, scars and bruises, he buried his muzzle into his neck, kissing his wounds softly. "Don't go while I'm gone." He whispered, the grip on his friend tightening. Tears spilled down his cheeks, wetting the other's dark pelt. Shadow wrapped his own hands limbs around his significant other, nuzzling into the azure-furred shoulder. "I won't, I promise."

It took all of his self-control to pry his hands off the ebon and walk away. He shut the hospital door, his eyes dampening further. "I won't let you die Shadow. You mean so much to me…"

He still remembered when he first realised how much Shadow meant to him, and how much he cared for him.

∙/—\∙

"I can't believe you!" Sally Acorn, Sonic's girlfriend, screeched, slamming the door to his dorm hard, her blue eyes practically on fire with rage.

"What did I do this time?" The cobalt groaned, looking towards the squirrel with a pissed off expression.

"That bat!" She exclaimed, pointing to her right as if the said Mobian was there. "You were hanging out with her again, weren't you?!"

Emerald eyes rolled at the brown one's accusation. "Geez Sal, I was at the arcade. And I was there with Knuckles. Shadow and Rouge just tagged along."

"And WHY should I believe you?" The ochre squirrel said, gesturing to herself than the blue one.

Sonic stormed up to the accuser, pointing an offending finger at her.

"You ask any of the people there, I was _hanging out __**with**__**the group**_! In fact, I hardly spent any time around Rouge!"

"I don't believe you for a second!" She said, folding her arms over her chest and sticking up her nose.

"As if and Kharn were any different…"

Sally's ears caught the others words and turned to him, furious. Completely outraged, she immediately shot back, "Are you calling me a liar?!"

"What, no?! Where the hell did you get that from?!"

"_**EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_

Both Mobians switched their gazes to the new voice, a voice which belonged to an extremely pissed off black and red hedgehog. "You two have been arguing ever since you started going out! It's disrupting the peace." The hedgehog, Shadow, said in a dark tone.

"Now I'm going to tell you both the honest truth." The ebon's gaze switched to the squirrel. "You, Sally, are a hypocritical, insecure, little lying bitch."

The female was flushed in anger and embarrassment; her small hands turning to fists that tensed by her sides, her ginger-brown fringe hug in her face which she blew up frustrated. Her boyfriend however, laughed at her expense.

"And you, Sonic."

The said hedgehog gulped as the other's fury was now directed onto him. "You're too arrogant to admit it, but you're just as insecure as Sally. You'll do anything to please her. She's changing you and you're too stupid to see that!"

Shadow's crimson eyes flared with fury. Sally's own tiffany blue eyes seemed to catch fire as well as the two had a stare down that would make a still doll turn away. The squirrel finally cracked under the male's glair, exclaiming about how rude he was and shouting that it was over between her and Sonic.

The blue hedgehog could only stare in amazement.

They stood in silence, Shadow, breathing heavily from his shouting, Sonic, blindly blinking at the other. He had just done something in three and a half minutes that Sonic couldn't have done in three and a half years.

"Sh-Shadow… I don't know what to say…" The cobalt furred stuttered, rubbing the back of his awkwardly. "…Thanks I guess."

"Don't mention it." He said, shrugging, crimson eyes drifting to the other side of the room. "Someone needed to say anyways. And Soon."

Sonic laughed, having a small blush cross his face.

Since when did Shadow care so much about how he felt? He didn't know, but from then on, he looked at Shadow differently. With almost admiration, or affection.

Sighing contently at the memory, Sonic turned and left the door, before slowly walking down the hall.

∙/—\∙

Mephiles walked slowly down the fiery corridor. A corridor were a day ago, he had a humorous interaction with the gate keeper, Iblis. He had returned to hell.

He did have a rather good time experiencing mortal world again, as it had changed drastically from the 1950ies when he got his previous Faust.

Shadow was dead.

It was a brutal death as well, bleeding to death. He had so many open wounds the demon was surprised he didn't pass out during their play session.

It was over now, anyway. He waited around six hours, watching him die. It was rather peaceful to watch, observing the blood slowly weep out of the wounds as he panted and turned in a distressful slumber. It made Mephiles proud of his work. A little… revenge, shall we say.

That's what that selfish bastard needed, a little punishment. He didn't deserve heaven. A person who deserved heaven would at least say goodbye before walking away from someone who had served you for 5 years, someone you said had become your friend, completely rejecting them as you walked into eternal paradise.

Mephiles had found himself becoming very distraught, his feat now cracking the hot stone beneath with his power. His arms and legs tense and his hands curled into fists.

"It's funny to see you here."

Reptilian eyes lifted up to meet those of Iblis who stood with his arms folded his left 'eyebrow' raised.

"I don't see how this could be funny." The purple demon said, waving off the red with a careless gesture. "Now where's Shadow?"

"Shadow, huh?" The lava demon grinned looking down at his smaller, yet superior. "Calling him by his first name, that's a rarity. The only other time you addressed a Faust by their first name was—"

He was cut off when Mephiles' crystal fist connected with his chest, powerfully knocking him into the wall. "You do not have the _right_ to say his name."

The red demon glair hatefully back at his other colder half, not letting him finish his quip. "500 years later and you're still beating the crap out of whoever mentions him." The other hissed, getting to his feet. "Talk about hung over."

Mephiles yet again smashed Iblis over to the other side of the room, this time, using a purple beam of light. The heat demon growled upon contact with the wall, getting to up before being smashed and held again. "Now that I have your attention," Reptilian irises glared up into the green ones of Iblis. "Where is Shadow Faust?"

"That's the punch line, Mephiles! He's still alive!"

The crystal beast remained where he was for a few seconds, before slamming the other upon the ground with all his might. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL ALIVE?! I WATCHED HIM DIE WITH MY OWN EYES!"

The rock demon coughed a few times upon impact but yelled at his other half with hostility. "They brought him back to life, that blue hedgehog, uh; Sonic found him and took him to the hospital!"

Mephiles stomped upon the ground before muttering, "…Fuck." The devil stood upon his subordinates back, careless walking over him before stepping onto the pentagram.

"You can't go back to the mortal realm!" Iblis exclaimed, getting up slowly. "They'll see you!"

"I don't care." Mephistopheles growled, presenting a gleaming purple emerald, one of which made the pentagram light up.

Iblis's eyes widened at the sight of the gemstone. "That's a- it's a-"

"— God Emerald?"

Those were the few words Mephiles spoke before disappearing into the in-between.

∙/—\∙

'_It's… so cold….'_

Shadow's hands immediately began to stroke his forearms, the said limbs crossed over his chest. He rolled over in the sheets and curled up into a ball, digging his face into the pillow, shallowing whimpering at the chilled air.

'Where…Where are my covers?' he thought to himself, reaching down to pull up the said sheets. He was slightly annoyed to find he was missing of blankets, his eyes cracked open to be met with the roof of his dorm. Sighing, he sat up to see he had fell asleep upon the doona, still wearing his school uniform, all except his shoes and tie.

Despite the coldness, Shadow stood up and stretched, feeling unnaturally stiff, more so than if one were to take a regular nap. His body kinda… stung… his backside in particular. The black and red hedgehog rubbed the area and began to walk towards the bathroom to freshen up.

'Sonic probably still asleep.' He thought to himself as he picked up his toothbrush and tooth paste. 'I wonder how his party was last night.'

He squished the blue, red and white translucent substance onto the small brush, wetting it in the sink before bringing up to his mouth. Scrubbing the front first, Shadow made circular motions over his canines as he brushed.

Humming softly, he turned around and lent against the sink, continuing to brush his teeth, foam spilling at both ends of his mouth. He was now faced with the full length mirror that was hung at the other side of the bathroom wall.

Shadow immediately spat out the minty sudds.

In the mirror, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste and the white froth seething from Shadow's mouth all reflected…

…But not Shadow himself.

The hedgehog dropped the toiletry items in his hands and ran to the mirror, wiping away the paste. Still no Shadow.

His breathing became shallow, backing up into the sink. Crimson eyes wide, panting, body shaking, images of purple demons entering his mind.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" His bare hands came up and covered his ears, muttering panicking to himself.

"It's just a dream… Just a dream… I'll wake up soon… Yeah… And I can go to Sonic and Rouge and all the others and we can laugh. Laugh, yes this funny! Ha ha ha ha! He he he ha ha ha!" Shadow quietly began to giggle, before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm not going to hell! Demons aren't real! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Well you well and truly lost it."

Shadow's neck could've broken at the speed he turned his head. Crimson eyes, blood shot and large as globes, blank in what could be described as curiosity or innocence at Mephistopheles who stood in the middle of the hedgehog's dorm. He walked towards the demon, a happy spring in his step as he did, an unnatural and tormented smile stretching over his lips.

"You aren't real~, Mephiles~!" The broken hedgehog said cheerfully, poking the spirit in the chest. "You can't take me to hell~! You can't take me to hell~! You can take me to hell~!" He sung in a teasing manner.

"Oh Shadow." The violet demon hummed, putting two hands either side of the loony one's face. "I'm going to take you to hell."

"Oh no you can't~!" Shadow replied lyrically, placing two hands either side of the opposing's face, pulling it back and forth. "I'm a living~, breathing~ person Mephiles~ you can't harm~ me~!"

Shadow's singsong tone was beginning to get on his nerves. It reminded him of that blasted rabbit nursling, her voice unpleasant to the ear, her scream also annoying. He needed to bring Shadow back if he was to ever get him down to hell before… they came.

"Shadow, come on, sit down on the floor with me." Mephiles cooed, calmly sitting upon the ground, patting the spot next to him.

The loopy Shadow looked hesitant, showing more emotions in these few minutes than he had most likely done in his whole life. "Oh… okay." He smiled, sitting down on Mephiles' lap. "But don't you try anything funny old man."

Mephiles was quite taken aback by Shadow's move, and in the irony of what he said. He didn't like this Shadow. At all. He was too close, getting into his proximity. It was a pretty hypocritical thing to say, considering how far Mephiles pushed into Shadow's own proximity last night… literally. He sighed heavily and placed two hands on the small hedgehog's shoulders.

"Shadow, you need to come back to me." He cooed, shaking the other softly.

The black hedgehog straightened his back and pushed his body against the demon growling softly. "No. I'm staying here." He pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shadow-"

"No!"

Mephiles wasn't a patient person, so looking the hysterical Shadow in the eyes, grabbing his jaw he slowly and swiftly delivered a hard slap to the cheek that should break his neck.

The Faust was knocked off Mephiles' lap at the sheer force. Panting and wheezing, he looked up at the offending demon; his eyes no longer crazed and enlarged, but rather wide a frightful, signalling to the other that he was no longer…insane.

Shadow scampered backwards, his eyes shaking as well as his body. "Get away from me!" he exclaimed, using his dresser as an aid to get to his feet. His hands placed under his nose, whipping away the blood. It dripped from his jaw as well, and his tongue was also bleeding. Why hadn't he felt any pain?

He decided to question it later, and focused his mind on escaping. Shadow began to walk cautiously, slowly circling around Mephiles, their eyes, never leaving the others.

Shadow suddenly moved forward, at an incredible speed as well. However, by moving himself a few inches to the right, Mephiles managed to throw the red and black hedgehog off course and crash into him. The demon grasped the teen's arms and held him close, the other struggling to do the opposite.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He wailed, trying desperately to break free of the demon's grip. Pulling him forward, Mephiles crushed their lips together. Shadow had lost himself for a bit, lids fluttering shut, gently returning the kiss, even softly moaning. The demon grinned into the kiss, sensing the hedgehog's acceptance and pushed his tongue past Shadow's lips, entering his mouth.

'_What am I doing?!_'

Shadow's eyes snapped open at the cold muscle gliding into his mouth. He wretched himself off of the demon, breaking their kiss and leaving only a line of saliva. Mephiles looked stunned at the other, wonder why he had changed from hot to cold so quickly.

"What do you want from me?!" He whimpered, backing up into the chest of draws. "You've had your way with me, now leave!" Tears now leaked from his eyes as he pointed for the violet being to leave.

"Oh Shadow," He hummed, walking up to him. He placed his hand on the other's cheek, carefully caressing away the tear marks with his thumb. "I can't go back without you."

"Why?!" Shadow exclaimed his head snapping up too meet with his tormentor. "Why can't you go back?! Why can't I live peace?! Why can't I just live my life—"

"Because you're dead Shadow!"

You could hear the words being ripped out of Shadow throat. His face stilled upon his shocked expression, eyelids batting in disbelief. "N…n-no." he managed to whisper, his head shaking making his quills sway, all the while his eyes wide, never blinking. "It's a lie! You're lying! I can't be dead- I'm in my dorm aren't I?!"

"Shadow—"

"And I-" Mephiles tried to reason but the late had cut him off. "And I brushed my teeth, and I slept on my bed-"

"And you had no reflection and you survived a blow that should've broken your neck _and_ _killed you_."

"NO!"

Shadow yelped as Mephiles grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Growling lowly, he hissed, "Don't test me, Shadow. Or I'll _prove_ you're dead."

"Well this is new." Shadow snarled back, "You don't seem like the type to deliver empty threats!"

That had pushed Mephiles off edge.

He grabbed Shadow's hip and moved him so their shoulders touched. Shadow had to close his eyes for the next few seconds, in fear of what Mephiles might do. He heard a tear and felt the air brush his chest, so he could assume the demon had ripped open his shirt. Then, his fingers began to push lightly onto his chest. It seemed fairly simple and not harmful. Black ears flicked at the sound of a 'crack!' Curious to see, Shadow's eyes opened a little to see.

There, Mephiles had Shadow chest cavity open, showing his ribs and lungs, but more importantly his heart which was held out in front of him, veins still attached.

The black hedgehogs breathing became quick, but wait, did he even breathe? He could swear he could feel his heart beat rapidly from where Mephiles had strung it out.

"Put it back!" Shadow cried trying to grab the one muscle he needed to survive. The demon had a better idea. He ripped the heart further, tearing the veins leaving Shadow's open chest bleeding and with dangling vessels.

The now dead teen hedgehog collapsed to the ground at the demons feet in tears. Hopelessly sobbing for his lost life, and cursing the one who had damned him. "I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead. I'll never see Sonic, or Rouge, or Tails, or Miss Vanilla or even goddamn Scourge ever again!"

"Your luck is right, my young Shadow Faust."

Shadow's head craned up to look at the new person, he also took note of the growl coming from Mephiles.

A human girl, no older than 15, with radiant blonde locks and large blue eyes in a long white gown stood. She seemed to glow a holy white, and harmonious voices sung angelically in the background.

"Gretchen…" Mephiles growled, stepping a few paces in front of Shadow, almost protectively.

"Mephistopheles…" The angel said, her tone rather in distaste or disfavour, rather than the hostility the demon chose.

"God is on your side dear Shadow!" She said smiling; now directing her attention to the spirit in shambles. "Fore I am the angel Maria, here to save you from eternal damnation."

"You might want to read the terms and conditions this time, Shadow." Mephiles cut in, bringing him close to his side and stroking his head, as if a pet. "There's a massive downside to the whole 'God will save you from hell,' bullshit."

Shadow looked from Mephiles to Maria, questioning her. The angel sighed.

"I would've thought you'd be in favour of the contract, Mephistopheles." She said in agitation, looking the demon in his reptilian demonic eyes.

"I thought that to, at first." The purple demon sighed scratching Shadow behind the ear, making him purr. "1000 souls for 1, but… Here I am, 500 years later… still getting myself worked up every time I think about him… Still regretting it every day."

The angel let out a long heavy sigh. "Love was never really meant for demons…" She brushed back a strand of hair before looking up to him and stating. "It would mean you'd have to suffer an eternity of starvation."

Mephistopheles shrugged. "It's hell. We bend the rules till they break."

Maria rolled her eyes before looking down to the neglected and confused Shadow. "Anyway, it's not your choice to make."

"Is-is it true?" Shadow muttered quietly. "Will another 1000 of my relatives suffer the fate I will?"

"That is…If you choose 'Maria' over there." The purple demon said smugly, gesturing to the angel. "Not a very holy plan, wouldn't you say?"

"But _if_ you do choose to be with God." The angel interjected, glaring at the demon before looking down, blissfully at the lost ghost. "We can promise you eternal paradise in heaven, where you can meet up with all your friends, and where you can meet new friends and even meet Johann Georg!"

"-Johann…" Shadow repeated, 'isn't that the name Mephiles accidently called me?'

"He doesn't know, Gretchen." Mephiles growled pulling Shadow closer (if it was possible for them to be any closer)

The blonde looked up annoyed at the demon. "Then why haven't you told him?"

"I don't have to follow the rules of someone whom I fall against, Miss Maria."

The angel rolled her eyes yet again. Those blue orbs then travelled down to Shadow were a warm smile decorated her face. "Then don't fear, my dear Shadow! I shall show you the past the demon failed to provide."

With that, she placed her dainty hand upon his forehead and his vision went white.

∙/—\∙

A hedgehog, tall, black fur, red stripes much like Shadow's except connected to each other, stood in front of a house. The door was open and he politely bowed before walking away.

Shadow heard a growl and looked to the side, seeing Mephiles. This time though, he had bony wings and a long skeletal tail, all which twitched in agitation.

"Lady Gretchen be the greatest of friends." The Shadow look-a-like said, walking up to the demon.

"Aye, if you say so." Mephistopheles growled his eyes narrowing as the hedgehog walked past to them both.

The black and red hedgehog began to walk on into the forest, travelling over a gravel pathway. The frown upon Mephiles' face changed into a sly smirk as his head cocked, his eyes gliding down the hedgehog's figure. Shadow could tell that his eyes were glued to the area under his curvy petite tail. He felt a bit distraught when the demons blue tongue darted out and flicked over his top lip.

"Oh, Mephistopheles~"

The said being wretched his gaze up when the necromancer sung out to him, stopping and turning to face whom he addressed.

"Yes Master Johann?" The demon replied, fearing he had been caught red-handed.

"Wipe that frown off your face and come walk beside me."

Mephiles grinned sensually at Johann's proposal and flew over to his side, playfully snapping at his cheek. Faust giggled and grabbed the demons hand.

'_Wait…are they a couple? !_" Shadow thought to himself, carefully observing the two.

"_No." _The voice of the angel, Maria whispered_. "Mephistopheles has defined these as typical acts of acknowledgement for a demon and his master. He's done it to mask his affections." _Shadow's eyes strayed to the two, who could past for a usual everyday couple_. "That's kinda…sad." He whispered. _

"I'm quite tired, Mephistopheles." Johann stated, stopping and looking at the demon. "Fly me home."

The demon smiled and pulled him in close. Faust reached up and wrapped his arms around the other neck. The violet being's arms slithered over the necromancer's body, holding him tightly. "Yes, my lord." He whispered, before flexing his wings and taking off into the sky.

Shadow observed them carefully. Johann seemed relaxed and safe in the demons arms, burring his face in the crook of Mephiles' neck, his eyes half lidded. Mephiles too, looked content, hugging Johann close protectively, nuzzling into the head of his master.

"There's home, master." Mephiles said, slowing down and making his descent into the stone fortress. He glided through Johann's bedroom window and setting him down. "Shall I dress you, milord?"

"Please. I'd like to rest up for tomorrow."

By this point, Mephiles had taken off Faust's over coat and had begun unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Might I ask why, master?"

"Gretchen and I have decided to wed."

Mephistopheles stopped his movements and looked up to the necromancer. "Is that so?" he said calming, trying to mask his shock and anger.

Johann nodded, "I'd rather marry and friend than a stranger. Gretchen feels the same. She wants her parents to stop harassing her."

The demon slid the bed shirt over Faust's head, muttering 'ahh, I see'. Johann sighed, straightening out his attire before looking up at his demon. Mephiles was glairing obsessively into his eyes, noticeably making the other uncomfortable.

"I'd appreciate it if yo-"

He was cut off when Mephiles pulled him in and kissed him vigorously. He tried to push them apart; his efforts were in failure as the demon not only brought them closer, but lifted up his night shirt revealing his bare, lower body. Thankfully, Mephiles did not touch his private area, but instead stoked his sides.

Johann managed to break them apart, his eyes wide and staring at his demon in horror. "Mephistopheles! That was a highly inappropriate gesture!" He exclaimed wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve with one hand and pulling down the front of his shirt with the other, feeling violated.

"I apologise if I offended you, milord, however I am not sorry for what I did." The demon stepped back onto the window pane, crouching down like a gargoyle, flexing his wings.

"You, an Archdemon, one of the first demons, long-term friend of Satan himself, kissed me, an engaged mortal** male** necromancer!" Johann scolded, marching up and gesturing to the demon, than himself.

Mephiles leaned forward so his mouth was mere centimetres away from the other's own. Consequently, Johann froze.

"You were wrong, Johann~" The demon hummed. "You're a widowed mortal male." Then his legs outstretched and he levitated off the balcony, launching himself up into the sky.

Faust ran up to the edge, yelling a cursing the demon he once trusted. "YOU BETTER NOT HURT GRETCHEN!" He screamed into the sky.

"_Follow Mephiles, follow Mephiles!" _Shadow chanted to Maria, the angel then extending her own wings and taking off after the demon.

Mephistopheles landed where they were before. A lone manner stood in the middle of the forest. There were a lot of barrels of hay around, and by the looks of it, the house was made of very flammable wood. Mephiles raked his claws down the side, creating sparks and setting the hay on fire. The demon strode up to the door, practically ripping it off the hinges as he entered.

He went upstairs, completely ignoring the two, egg-shaped men with large bristly moustaches and small bluish-black spectacles sitting with plans outstretched upon the table. One of them obviously a lot older than the other. He heard they're screams of fire though, and smirked.

He was then met with a door, painted a light baby blue. The demon began to pull vigorously at the knob, it was locked. With one crystalized hand, he broke through the wood and unlocked it from the other side. Hearing murmurs he had woken up the resident of that room.

Mephiles slammed the door behind him, turning face to face with the one called Gretchen. The young girl, identical to Maria, screamed at the sight of the demon. She grabbed the candle sitting on her desk and wove it furiously yelling 'Back! Back!'.

At that juncture, the flames lapped out from under her door. She appeared shocked and dropped the candle upon her bed, setting it alight. The room, now being engulfed by flames.

Gretchen grabbed the cross upon the bedside table and held it up in front of the demon, crying "Mercy!"

Mephiles back her up against the wall, his eyes narrowed and burning with victory. "Now, Miss Gretchen." He whispered, making the girl flinch and hold the cross to her heart. "I hope you'll learn you lesson, for your punishment will be eternal."

"What-" She stuttered. "what sin am I guilty to?"

The demon chuckled. "Theft from an Archdemon."

She looked up to him and shook her head in horror. "But-but I haven't stolen anything!"

"Oh but you have!" Mephiles roared gripping the cross and making it melt in her hands. She cried out in pain from the heat. "You've stolen Johann Georg Faust."

Her eyes widened. "Johann?"

"My lover."

He rammed her head into the wall, pushing with his right hand. Her skin began to dry and her eyes bubbled out their sockets. Her muscles corroded and dried and her blood evaporated. It wasn't until she was completely drained of life that he removed his hand and let the dried husk that was once a human being, fall to the ground.

He had eaten her soul.

Then his ears flicked at the shouting coming from down stairs.

"Gretchen?! Gretchen are you there?!"

Mephiles rolled his eyes at Johann shouting. He began to make his way down the enflamed stairs, coming within the view point of his master.

"You!" Faust exclaimed, pointing an offending finger at the demon. "Are you responsible for this?!"

Mephistopheles walked up to the one whom his affection was directed. "I am."

"Where is Gretchen?!" The necromancer bellowed, grabbing the other's arms.

"I killed her."

"Why-" Johann was interrupted by a coughing fit which was most likely a result of the smoke he was inhaling.

Mephiles sighed and picked him up and put him on the kitchen table, not caring whether he was dying or not. "Don't touch me you monstrosity!"

"Don't stress yourself, master." The demon said, stoking his cheek.

"I'm trapped in a burning house with my fiancé's murder! Of course I'm going to be stressed!" Faust coughed. He yet again, erupted into a coughing fit.

"Shh… I'd like your corpse not be desecrated, thankyou." The violet being hummed, patting Johann on the back. The hedgehog looked up to the demon with angry eyes. "You… sick bastard!"

A large piece of the roof began to fall. Mephiles quickly got upon the granite table and slid Johann underneath him so the rubble broke upon contact with his back, the dust shaken away by his wings.

"Why- why do you care?" Faust asked, his eyes, half lidded, his energy being drained.

Mephiles laughed. "I thought you'd figure it out by now." He leaned in closer and looked long and deep into those half cast blood red orbs. "I love you, Johann."

"What? I don't-"

"Of course you don't." He whispered, lovingly nuzzling into his cheek. "Mortals don't understand anything. They think they do, but there's so much more beneath the skin."

Faust looked up at the demon, still coughing and wheezing. Carefully, Mephiles moved the body so he was now nursing the dying one. He began to stroke his cheek, pressing his forehead to the other. "It isn't all bad, Johann." The demon slowly and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Don't-" Faust began, taking in a deep breath before wheezing uncontrollably. "Don't ever leave me, demon." He whispered gripping Mephiles' arms and sighing.

"I won't." The demon replied nuzzling into his neck.

Johann's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he breathed his last breath. Mephiles slid off the table and took his lover into his arms. Stepping over the rubble and debris, he walked out the door and laid Faust to rest on a large stone not too far from the burning house.

His spirit slowly rose, getting up and shaking his head, he got to his ghostly feet. Before Mephiles could even speak, a white glow appeared before the both of them. Two angels emerged from that white heavenly singing in harmony.

"Johann Georg Faust," A voice coming from the white said, its voice was booming but had a gentle and warm feel. Its gender was undistinguishable, the demon recognised it. God. "Your soul has been accepted upon heaven's gates. Leave this demon and come to eternal paradise."

"Hold up just a second there," This voice was deep and hostile and came from a newly emerged black hole and two red demons giggled beside it. Lucifer. "You can't just break a binding agreement. Faust offered up his soul to my main man, so why should he go to heaven?" Mephiles rolled his eyes at Satan's speech. Why did he always talk this way in front of holy people?

The angels stopped singing a turned to the holy spirit. "Well, I suppose that is true; however I won't let it pass."

"There chu go again, breakin' cha own rules. Why don't we set up a little deal, huh? What do ya say Meph?" The devil proposed, both demons looking at Mephistopheles.

"It isn't up to him." He looked to see one of the angels speaking out, "We should let Faust decide whom he will choose and then we shall set up an agreement."

"Wise words, my child." The voice said. "However do not speak on my behalf again."

"Yes father." The angel replied.

"So, Mr Faust," The white portal boomed. "shall it be the golden gates of heaven with me and my dear children, or the fiery pits of hell with Satan and his 'main man'?"

Without another word, Johann got up and walked towards the angels, who reached out to him and put him by their sides.

"Johann!" Mephiles exclaimed, feeling the heat burn within him. "I told you, there's more to it than what you think!"

Faust just glared

"_Wait, what? Why did he- that's just… after Mephiles…" _Shadow stuttered._ "Shh."_Maria whispered_. "The point is that Mephiles burnt down and killed me and my family, despite the contract." _

Shadow looked up at the angel in disbelief as she remained fixated upon the happenings, pokerfaced.

"Look father, the second ruler of hell is actually attached to Faust! How pitiful!" One of the angels cackled, following by the other angel and the two demons.

"Now we can come to terms." God thundered.

"I say, 100 souls!" One demon said.

"No, 200!"

"Meph was rather attached to him so, 500!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"…1,000."

They all gasped and looked to the broken demon on the rock, his eyes shaded in darkness. "1000 Faustian children for a sinful necromancer."

"Well…I…" God mumbled. "I suppose since you…"

The two angels gasped. They turned to the holy glow, hands over their mouths. "But father-"

"Enough said!" The mighty lord boomed. "On the 1,000th soul, one of my children shall come and ask that Faust if they'd rather inherit the punishment of Johann Georg Faust or come to heaven and the same deal shall be emplaced."

Then, in a flash, they were gone.

Johann and all.

∙/—\∙

Shadow's vision cleared yet again; though this time he appeared to be in his dorm again, faced with the demon and the angel.

"So…that's what happened..." Shadow muttered. He could understand now. He could understand why Mephiles was so violent and hostile towards him. Why, if that happened to Shadow, he'd probably have a grudge against anyone who'd even remind him of that person. And he'd endured that for 500 years?

"Now you have seen the truth, my dear child." Maria hummed, hovering over the boy with her wings extended, flapping softly. "Who shall you choose?"

A white portal appeared, and just like that of 500 years ago, the two exact same angels appeared singing in harmony beside it. Maria smiled and joined the two angels' beside the white.

Shadow looked behind him to see a red portal, and the same demons as before as well. Mephiles stood not too far away, his arms folded over his chest with an eye ridge raised. The two demons yellow eyes darted back and forth, snickering as they did so.

Shadow stood up, switching his gaze. He was most likely one of the only people who had this choice. Heaven or Hell. Any rational person would pick heaven; after all it _is_ eternal paradise. But, could he live through it with the knowledge that 1000 souls were going to suffer the torment he did?

He hated to say it, but what about Mephiles? He was actually feeling sympathy for the guy. To have had his heart broken like that… It was almost inhumane. But could Shadow bare an eternity of torcher and suffering to make the demon happy? More or less to save the 1000 lives ahead of him.

Shadow looked hesitantly over his shoulder, glancing at Mephiles and co. The said demon growled and turned away, gesturing to the others to get a move on. The dead hedgehog felt as if his heart (which was still in the possession of the immortal) tightened drastically at the sight. He didn't want them to leave; he didn't want Mephiles to go.

So many thoughts were tossed about in his mind as he watched a black and red portal swirl open. Did he, didn't he, did he, didn't he…

"Come along, my child." The portal hummed. The angels began to beckon him, attempting to grab his hands and pull him into their own, gold and white portal to heaven.

He knew he'd regret this, but…

Shadow turned around abruptly, shocking the angels as their hands were torn away from the soul. The hedgehog strode forward quickly, grasping the hand of the demon before he could escape to his home, jerking him backward to face the spirit.

"Don't ever leave me, demon…"

Mephiles was silent for a few seconds, comprehending what the hedgehog was doing. He cracked a smirk and enveloped the dead one into an embrace. "I won't, I promise."

Shadow hugged the violet being back deeply, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Was he actually falling for the demon?

"You are very ignorant, Shadow." The portal boomed. "You will regret every day of your eternity in hell."

Mephiles chuckled and Shadow's chin, pressing their foreheads together, his other arm still tight wrapped around the small body. "I'll make it worth his time."

The portal let out a low grunt, though said nothing else as it disappeared into its own portal slowly. Maria sighed as well, her wings drooping as she put a foot into the portal, but quickly, she looked over her shoulder at the two. "I guess love does exist for demons…" She muttered, her big blue eyes filled with sadness as the fluttered back over to the portal to paradise and she stepped through. "I'll pray for you, Shadow."

Shadow's gripped seemed to loosen off the demon of which he clung, eyes still glued to the place where the gold portal once stood, wondering his fate. Mephiles looked down and read the dead one as if a book.

"Don't mind them." He grinned, pulling the hedgehog closer. "They just hate me."

Shadow chuckled softly at the demon's words. His eyes strayed once again, this time, to the portal behind them, an expression of worry now on his face. Mephiles eyes softened at the sight.

The boy had just picked him over eternal paradise.

What brought him to do so was what puzzled the demon. Mephiles didn't think that Shadow knew the extent of what hell actually was. But he would make it his top priority to make sure Shadow never fell victim to it. He did have the authority to do so, after all, being the 2nd ruler of hell did have its benefits.

"So," Mephiles muttered quietly, seemingly spooking the dead hedgehog from his thoughts. "Is there anything you want to know while we're still here?" He asked, looking down at the boy.

Shadow nodded before solemnly looking down at the floor. "How did my friends react?"

Mephiles sighed heavily, "The bat and fox a long with a few others are downstairs in the communal rooms moping. You blue friend has been going crazy, he's sobbing in his room right now."

Shadow felt his body quiver at the thought of Sonic going ballistic, like he had done only a few times before. The black hedgehog sighed and ran a hand over his fore quill, somehow he knew he'd be like this. "How long has it been?"

"You died last night, around 7pm." Mephiles replied, turning his body so he was looking directly at the spirit. "That rabbit infant and her parent were there, but it looked like everyone else had gone home."

"Oh" the dead one whispered, dittoing the demons previous action and looking up at him, scratching the back of his neck. "How _did_ I die? Last time I heard I was in a serious but stable condition."

The demon looked away for a moment, his arms folding over his chest tightly. "You had some…" He paused. "…**cardiac **problems."

"Cardiac?" Shadow said, he put a hand to his chin in thought for a second. His crimson eyes suddenly snapped up. "What did you do?"

The sheepish demon laughed slightly and handed Shadow's dismembered heart back to him. The hedgehog studied it, revealing that Mephiles had cut several of the vessels prior to tearing it out of his chest. Also, sprawled over the front it said "property of Mephiles the Dark" which only made the black hedgehog look up to the taller with one eye ridge raised.

Mephiles grabbed Shadow's wrist and pulled the heart from his hand, before reaching up into his chest cavity and lodging the heart up with his blue lungs. Before Shadow could comment upon Mephiles' antics, the said demon picked up the male and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" The dead hedgehog shouted his eyes narrowing as he desperately kicked to be free of the other. "Lemme go!"

"To hell, then?" The demon asked in a sultry tone, stroking his back all the way down to the tip of his tail. "Gahh!" The ghost barked, kicking his legs up when the demon groped his body.

Before he had a chance to testify against Mephiles' actions, the demon _jumped_ into the portal. Shadow clutched the back fur of his carrier and screamed for dear life as they began to plummet from an unimaginable height. It was all just a smudge of red before his eyes, blinking unknowingly as the cracked lava walls passed by him a million miles an hour. Looking up, he could see the portal to the living world shutting and disappearing as his fate settled.

The ground was approaching fast and Shadow clutched the demon tightly as he braced for impact. They began to slow, and instead of crashing down like Shadow had thought they were going to, Mephiles placed his two feet upon the cracked lava floor calmly.

Shadow let out a very un-manly yelp as the demon switched his position so the soul was no longer over his shoulder, but now clutched against the crystal fur chest, bridal style.

"I can walk!" Shadow exclaimed, pushing against the demon and fidgeting in his arms. "Have you ever tried to walk on hell's floor?" Mephiles asked, eyeing the hedgehog in his arms. "I'd prefer if your pads were not scorched to coal."

Shadow remained silent for a few seconds before bringing attention to another question. "Where are we going?"

"To see Lucifer." The violet being said, raising an eye-ridge at the other. "Where else?" Shadow clutched a fistful of needle-like celeste chest fur; cling tightly to the beast upon hearing Satan's name. Mephiles merely chuckled at the dead hedgehog's actions. "Relax; he's not as scary as you think."

Shadow didn't look convinced as they walked closer to a colossal flesh throne. Souls screamed and wailed in pain every time Mephiles took a step, causing the hedgehog to wince at the shrill noise.

"Oh Mephi~!" A voice deep and familiar resounded against the flesh halls, its tone full of mocking melancholy. "I know how you feel my friend." The being Shadow could now make-out, a vibrant red ram with bony black wings and large black horns stood with his back to the two who now stood at the foot of the tall throne.

"I wouldn't be so sure Luci." Mephiles chuckled back, adjusting his grip on Shadow.

Satan laughed innocently at the comment. "Oh save your butthurt for—" The overlord shook his head as he turned around, staring at the two. "Well, well, well, it doesn't look like Mephiles isn't the one with butt hurt."

Shadow felt the heat stain his cheeks at the evil overlord's shrewd comment and, if possible, snuggling even closer to the only demon he knew in this place. Satan saw this and chuckled deeply. He walked down the meaty red stairs, blood and vessels creating a 'squelch, squelch' noise as he did so.

When the ram had finally reached the end of the stairs, he grabbed Shadow's chin and squished his cheeks together. "D'aw, ain't he just a bub?" He began to shake the hedgehog's face from side to side, making baby noises to the spirit hedgehog.

"Quit it Lucifer," Mephiles said sternly, knocking the devil's talons from his soul. "Play with your own slaves."

"Ahh, yes that's right." The ram said, curling his red hand in, "This is the infamous Shadow, yes? The one that looks remarkably like Johann?"

"Yes." The demon growled at the other, turning his torso so that Shadow was swung away from the hands of the red devil. "What of it?"

The devil chortled again, "That would mean he'd be still young." A long black snake-like tongue flicked over his lips as he lingered on the last words, his irises dilating as they feasted upon the sight of the young boy. "He hasn't learned the ropes."

Mephistopheles let out a grunt as Shadow began to slip, before realising the demon was placing him on the ground. He was right, despite the floor being as gross, meat like texture, it was burning hot. He could feel it seep through his metal shoes, the plate at the bottom heating up making it worse. Mephiles still kept one arm around the boy, pulling him close as he switched from one foot to the other.

"Shadow,"

The said hedgehog's gaze snapped up as the ruler of hell addressed him. "Why don't we go on a…little tour?"

Shadow didn't really want to respond, he just stood there, gazing into the devil's big black holes that were his eyes. "Ahem." Both of the men directed their attention to the demon between them, Lucifer seemingly annoyed at his interruption. "I'm sure he'd like to, accompanied by me, of course."

The devil growled slightly at the statement by calmed himself, before looking back at Shadow, jagged teeth on display in a sinister leer. He grabbed the boys hand and lent up close, next to his ear, his hot breath searing the hedgehog's fur.

"Welcome to hell."

**-FIN-**

**I apologise greatly for the lame ending there, I cut out a whole heap because it was getting so long ^^ (also it's 11 o'clock on a school night)**

**I greatly apologise also for OOCness, I'm trying to very best to work on it. **

**Anyway I hope this makes up for the time I lost (it's been about 5 months) but I should be back to regular chapter updates soon!**

**Shadow Fall, out!**


End file.
